memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Carter
For the evil clone of Samantha Carter, see Samantha Carter (clone). :For the good clone of Samantha Carter, see Samantha Carter (good clone). :For Samantha Carter in the dark mirror universe see Samantha Carter (DMU). : Samantha Carter is a female Human who is an astrophysicist, engineer and pilot who is the operational leader of the Atlantis Expedition, after playing a key role in bringing the Stargate Program into existence as a member of SG-1. Samantha Carter has collabortated on almost all of Earth's advanced technology from the ''Daedalus''-class battleships, Naquadah generators, the F-302, and many more and a host of other alien technology, Jack O'Neill once emphatically proclaimed her brain to be a national resource. Her expertise has saved Earth from attack numerous times and her knowledge, wisdom and courage have held her in high regard among many other Humans. In 2384, Carter was made the commander of the ''Daedalus''-class ship, ''George Hammond'' which was originally called the ''Phoenix'' but the ship was later renamed the George Hammond in honor of the former Commander of the Stargate Program, George S. Hammond who died in 2383 after suffering a heart attack. Sam was married to Typhuss James Halliwell from 2354 until 2359, ending in divorce after five years of marriage. After the divorce Sam and Typhuss remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360 after joining the Stargate Program and SG-1. Since 2384 she has served as the commanding officer of the George Hammond. She was also the first women to command a Daedalus-class battle cruiser, the Hammond. Background information Biography Carter is the daughter of Debra Carter and Jacob Carter, a Starfleet marine Major General. She was born on December 29th, 2333. She has a brother named Mark Carter, who is married and has children, David and Lisa. As a child, Sam often sat on the willow tree in her backyard. On sunny days, the wind blowing through the leaves sounded exactly like rain when she closed her eyes. Replicator Carter later possessed this memory. Her mother Debra Carter sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to her when she was a child. In 2366, she told Aden Corso that she was named Samantha as her father had wanted a boy. Her mother died in the early 2340s when she was twelve. She blamed her father who was supposed to go pick her up at the spaceport but didn't, forcing Mrs. Carter to take a transport and have the accident that killed her. Eventually, Sam forgave her father, although Mark didn't until after many years of estrangement. She was exceptionally bright and went on to get a Ph.D. in Astrophysics with extensive knowledge in quantum mechanics while attending Starfleet Marine Academy and logged over 100 hours in enemy space during the Federation-Cardassian War. The USS Zeus In 2354, Samantha served on the [[USS Zeus (NCC-73426)|USS Zeus]], a ''Ambassador''-class starship along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell with the rank of Lieutenant. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the USS Zeus. When their captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. The USS California In 2355, Samantha served on the [[USS California (NCC-23641)|USS California]], a ''Excelsior''-class starship along with her husband Typhuss James Halliwell with the rank of Lieutenant. Samantha and Typhuss served on the California from 2355 to 2359, during that year Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. Stargate Program In 2360, Samantha joined the Stargate Program and SG-1 under the command of Colonel Jack O'Neill. In 2377, Samantha got command of SG-1. At the end of 2377 Typhuss returned to Earth and was a member of SG-1. Sam was finally reunited with Typhuss at the SGC after seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant. Typhuss was so happy to see Sam that he kissed her on the lips and Sam kissed him back. (Star Trek: Helena episode: The Return Home) In 2378, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell took command of SG-1. The USS Intrepid In 2377, Samantha served on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656)|USS Intrepid]] as the marine detachment commanding officer until the ship's destruction at the Second Battle of Veridian III in November 2378. In October of 2378, Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one, (Tal'Aura) of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. Typhuss was ordered by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045 and was charged with preventing the Reman warbird Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] was to rendezvous with the Battle Group, but was instead ambushed in the Bassen Rift by the Scimitar. Upon receiving news from Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the existence of the weapon, Admiral Janeway immediately ordered the vessels nearest to his position to the Bassen Rift, hoping the interference would stop the Remans from calling for reinforcements. The effects would also prevent the Scimitar from detecting the hiding fleet, in hopes of a surprise attack. However, the Enterprise was attacked before they could reach the fleet, and the effects of the Bassen Rift also disabled their communications. Several minutes after the Enterprise's expected arrival time had passed,the fleet moved to find their last known position. Although they arrived late, the nine starships found the Scimitar and its thalaron weapon destroyed. Although the Enterprise had suffered heavy damage and casualties, the fleet joined a Romulan warbird's attempt to assist the Enterprise, towing her out of the rift until her engines could be repaired. In spite of his short life and the brief duration of his coup -- the assassination of the Senate and Shinzon's death occured within three days of one-another -- the enormity of Shinzon's impact cannot be overstated. The Romulan Star Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship, but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when, in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten. The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. The USS Intrepid-A In 2378, Samantha served on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] as the marine detachment commanding officer until 2384 when Sam took command of the ''George Hammond''. The USS Intrepid-A was one of the ships to respond to the Borg supercube crisis of the Alpha Quadrant in 2380. Captain Kira and Colonel Carter joined up with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and the Intrepid joined the battle near Earth. The cube then flew into Sol to gather enough energy to spawn six smaller vessels which it used to hold Earth hostage to try and attract Jean-Luc Picard and Seven of Nine who it wished to re-assimilate. Both persons were on the Enterprise preparing plans to resist. They came to Earth with two plans; the re-activated Doomsday machine which, piloted by Seven attacked the cube, inflicting huge damage. Unfortunately the success was short lived and the cube soon began to absorb the Planet Killer too, infusing its impervious neutronium hull into the cube's own structure. Fortunately the second plan was also ready in Seven, the Endgame virus, which had been downloaded into her ready to infect the Borg with an insolvable problem should she be assimilated. As she was absorbed into the cube she sent the virus, but it was blocked by a firewall. She vented her frustrations in thought, and the Collective and Queen reacted, taunting her, but she fought back, and within the Queen Janeway reached out, and resisted, broke the firewall and allowed the cube to be infected. The Borg infected, attempted to solve the virus, causing the cube continually reconfigure, until the stresses became too much and it was destroyed. In 2381, the Borg began using the Azure Nebula's subspace tunnel network to invade Federation space. Starbase 74 was attacked by the Borg but saved by the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], the [[USS Celsius (NCC-3571)|USS Celsius]] and the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] and a fleet of Federation starships. The Starfleet vessels USS Enterprise and [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] eventually discovered this network, and called for an allied armada to gather in the Azure Nebula against an anticipated Borg invasion. While the two vessels were investigating the network, an armada of over 7000 Borg vessels entered the Alpha Quadrant through the Azure Nebula, destroying the assembled fleet of more than 300 vessels. The USS Intrepid-A which was the only ship to survive the conflict along with the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. After the battle, the Intrepid was hurriedly repaired and was immediately assigned to a Federation fleet assembled at the Vulcan system in order to prevent a Borg fleet of ten cubes from assimilating Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. Along with the [[USS Atlas|USS Atlas]] and the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]], it was one of the first ships to open fire on the Borg fleet over Vulcan, destroying two cubes and damaging a third, beginning the Battle of Vulcan. The Intrepid fired quantum and photon torpedoes ordered by Colonel Carter at the cubes after the Borg adapted to the transphasic torpedoes. After Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the collective and ordered the cubes to fight amognst themselves, the Intrepid joined the surviving ships to destroy the remainder of the fleet. However, the Federation starships [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] and [[USS Titan (NCC-80102)|USS Titan]], managed to convince the extremely powerful Caeliar - who had inadvertently played a key role in creating the Borg - to dissolve the Borg Collective and halt the invasion. As a result of this, all of the former drones were absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. The invasion attempt cost of 63 billion deaths and the fallout led to drastic changes in the political nature of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including an expansion of the Khitomer Accords and the formation of the Typhon Pact. In 2382 the Borg tried to attack Bajor but was stopped by the Intrepid and the 147th Tactical Fleet which led to the destruction of a Borg cube and a Borg sphere in orbit of Bajor. The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor thanks to the intervention of Federation Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira and Starfleet marine Colonel Samantha Carter of the USS Intrepid-A. Captain Typhuss James Kira and Colonel Samantha Carter saved Bajor from assimilation. In 2383 Samantha encountered a ghost from the past, the USS Zeus. It was later discovered that the Borg attacked and assimilated the crew. Colonel Carter and Captain Kira were able to rescue Captain Rivers from the Zeus and Typhuss destroyed the Zeus in order to eliminate the Borg threat. In 2386, it was found out that the USS Zeus destroyed in 2383 was a fake USS Zeus. The real USS Zeus was located in sector 21087, it has been there since 2382. The Zeus was returned to the Federation days later. In 2384 Sam left the Intrepid and took command of the ''George Hammond''. Typhuss was happy that Sam was getting command of the USS George Hammond, Typhuss was somewhat saddened by Sam's departure and lamenting his loss of a fine marine detachment commanding officer. Ba'al's Extraction Ceremony and Jack O'Neill watch]] In 2381, she along with SG-1, Typhuss James Kira, and General Jack O'Neill finally tracked down the last Ba'al clone and sent him to the Tok'ra homeworld, where they witnessed the Extraction Ceremony, the Tok'ra felt it only right that all of the current and former members of SG-1 attend the ceremony (O'Neill was a former member of the team who joined the current members, Mitchell, Typhuss, Samantha, Daniel, and Vala). It took a little over three hours for the Tok'ra to chant all of the charges against Ba'al, the last of the Goa'uld System Lords. All during this time, Ba'al was placed in a stasis chamber out of respect to the host. After all of the charges against Ba'al were presented, Ba'al was released from stasis so that he could face his executioners and give his final words. This Ba'al revealed that he might have been the last clone, but he wasn't the last Ba'al. The original still lived and wasn't traceable through a subcutaneous transmitter like the clones had been. The clone was aware of Ba'al's plan to go back in time and change the timeline in his favor by preventing the Stargate program from ever being created. The clone Ba'al bragged about Ba'al's plan, but didn't provide any details, but only that they had made a mistake in thinking that he was the last Ba'al. This was a rather unpleasant experience for Vala, who had been an unwilling host to Qetesh until the Tok'ra freed her, but she attended for the host's sake so that she could be there to offer emotional support once he was freed of the symbiote. The rest of the team returned to Earth so that they could go out to lunch with O'Neill, who promised to take them out to eat. While changing in civilian attire in the locker room, Daniel voiced the concern to Typhuss and Mitchell that the Ba'al clone might have actually been telling the truth and that they hadn't captured all of the Ba'als as they thought. What Daniel and the others didn't know was that a time traveling version of Cameron Mitchell had been aware of Ba'al's plan and gone back in time to prevent it. That version of Mitchell killed Ba'al and his Jaffa as they went back in time. Because of this act, the last of the Goa'uld System Lords had actually been killed long before SG-1 was even aware of the Goa'uld's existence. The Atlantis Expedition ]] In 2381 Samantha replaced General Elizabeth Weir as commanding officer of the Atlantis Expedition and Starbase Atlantis. During Carter's command of the expedition in 2381, she accompanied Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard's team and Captain Typhuss James Kira when a mission resulted in them discovering Fenrir, who had been exiled before the death of his people. Despite his grief after learning about the death of his race, Fenrir provided Carter with control of his ship so that she could destroy a Xindi warship before he died as a result of a Xindi suicide bomber. When the Starbase plays host to an energy entity, Carter likened it to a similar entity that took the form of Colonel O'Neill and then came up with the idea to use technology she had previously encountered to go into the mind of Rodney McKay. Months later when the expedition was infected by Kirsan fever and lost their memories, Typhuss and Carter help McKay find Teyla so they could cure everyone. When the expedition met with Davos he showed Carter a vision of the Starbase being attacked and destroyed by the Asurans, later revealed to be a duplicate Starbase. When Starbase Atlantis underwent a complete lockdown quarantine, Samantha was trapped in a turbolift with Typhuss James Kira and Dr. Radek Zelenka for several hours until they were rescued. Some time later she went offworld to M5V-801 with Captain Typhuss James Kira, Dr. Jennifer Keller and Dr. McKay to help convince the people to move to a new location after the planet began suffering tremors. The four fell into an underground chamber and had to find a way to get out. Carter was injured in an attempt. Knowing they were trapped, she and the other three made several attempts to escape, though in the process, their combined weights seriously compromised the structural integrity of the building. Eventually, they managed to escape by roping down to a tunnel leading out of the mine, with moments to spare before the facility fell into the bottom of a deep underground pit. In 2382 Sam returned to Earth for an "exhaustive review of her first year in command", she left Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in command of Starbase Atlantis. Three days later Colonel Carter returned to Starbase Atlantis after her review. Typhuss promoted John Sheppard to Colonel after talking to Samantha about a promotion for Sheppard. Promotion to General Roughly two years after the defeat of the Borg, Carter was later promoted to Brigadier General and was put in charge of Stargate Command. In 2384, she coordinated Earth's forces, along with Major Paul Davis of Homeworld Security, when the planet was threatened by a Xindi warship. After the battle, Carter took command of the new Daedalus-class ship, ''George Hammond''. Commanding the Hammond Under her command, the George Hammond's first mission was to intercept a Romulan ''Valdore''-class warbird, the Romulans were attacking the Federation starship [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] in orbit of P4X-351. The George Hammond dropped out of warp and the Intrepid was attacking a Romulan Valdore class warbird. The Intrepid was able to fight off the Valdore class warbird, giving the George Hammond time to fire quantum phasers and disabled the warbird's weapons. Saving the ''Intrepid'' from the Romulans. Later the Hammond towed the Intrepid back to Deep Space 9 using a tractor beam. ]] Later she commanded the George Hammond in a battle with the Lucian Alliance. When Icarus Base soon after came under attack by three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, the George Hammond, which was still in orbit at the time, intercepted the weapons fire from the enemy fleet and used phasers to repel the attacking force. However, numerous smaller craft, including Death Gliders and a Troop transport, were able to escape the battle and descend onto the planet's surface. To deal with these craft, F-302s were launched from the Hammond led by Captain Typhuss James Kira, which accompanied the F-302s stationed at Icarus Base. While the Hammond's shields were able to protect the ship against the onslaught, the Hammond still incurred moderate damage. When they detected more Lucian Alliance warships, the Hammond recalled all fighters, they were forced to retreat before two F-302 fighter-interceptor's could be safely dock with the Hammond and the two F-302's were destroyed along with the pilots on board who were killed in the attack and retreated into warp and back to Starbase Atlantis. During the attack and evacuation of Icarus Base, bunker-shielding technology inhibited the Hammond's ability to beam personnel off of the planet. Five hours after the battle the Hammond and the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] returned to Kaleb II and found no Alliance forces near the planet and they found the missing Icarus Base personnel aboard a [[Galaxy class|''Galaxy class]] starship. Later she commanded the ''George Hammond in a battle with the Lucian Alliance over the Icarus-like planet. When the planet was going critical due to the instability of Naquadria, she ordered a fall back of all of the invasion forces. They were forced to retreat before two F-302's could be safely dock with the Hammond and the two F-302's were destroyed along with the pilots onboard. In 2386 Samantha was told by Captain Typhuss James Kira that the USS Zeus destroyed in 2383 was a fake USS Zeus. The real USS Zeus was located in sector 21087, it had been there since 2382. Samantha and Typhuss later recovered the Zeus and returned it to the Federation and Captain Rivers. In 2385 the Hammond fought in the final battle of the war with the Xindi, the Battle of Kaleb IV. Having tried to end the war two years ago in 2383 which the war went on after that but this time the war was over in obrit of Kaleb IV. In 2387 the Hammond fought in the Battle of Capella IV against the the Narada, a rouge Romulan mining vessel commanded by Nero, and two ''Valdore'' class warbirds, after the destruction of Romulus by the supernova of the Hobus star. Xindi In 2388, Julian along with Ezri Dax, Typhuss James Kira and Helen Magnus used the runabout USS Rio Grande to meet with Andorian Captain My'ra Telek, about the Xindi. Telek gave them information on Xindi ships. The next day Julian, Typhuss, Ro Laren, Nog and Samantha Carter had a meeting about the Xindi in the hub. The Xindi wanted to start the war again, Nog didn't understand why the Xindi want to start the war again. Typhuss told everyone that he would lead peace talks with the Xindi. Kira filed for divorce from Typhuss, Kira was lonely and felt that Typhuss wasn't there for her. Samantha got married to Typhuss again. The next day Sam got a fast divorce from Typhuss and Kira came over to talk, Kira stopped the divorce and reconciled with Typhuss. Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Dr. Samantha Carter, Ph.D was a civilian doctor engaged to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. She met Captain Typhuss James Kira during a Goa'uld invasion of Earth and correctly determined he was from another reality. She committed suicide rather than surrender to Apophis's forces, luring a group of Jaffa into the conference room and then setting off a grenade to kill them all. Like her counterpart in our reality, she seems to be analytical and unflappable. She wore her hair long with a barrette. In an alternate reality, Dr. Samantha Carter, Ph.D was a civilian doctor. She met Dr. Daniel Jackson during a Klingon invasion of Earth and correctly determined he was from another reality. She was married to Jack O'Neill for a year when Martok overthrew Earth. Arguably futile efforts to combat him were headed through the mountain, which Martok's forces eventually invaded. As many people as possible tried to escape to the USS Enterprise-D before his forces captured the entire mountain. To prevent the facility from failing to Martok's hands, George Hammond ordered Samantha Carter to set the mountain on auto-destruct. The mountain was destroyed just as the Daniel Jackson of our reality escaped. She also wore her hair long, but without a barrette. Though she is married to Jack O'Neill, she still refers to herself as Samantha Carter, rather than Samantha O'Neill. One Carter was still a Major and was married to Dr. Rodney McKay, until a divorce. She was killed during an experiment to develop a new power source to help protect Earth against the Xindi, the experiment triggering an explosion when it pulled the Carter from our reality into her reality. Samantha Carter]] In an alternate reality Samantha Carter was still a Major and was still married to Typhuss James Halliwell. Carter was developing a new power source to help protect Earth from the Xindi. Carter was promoted to Colonel after coming to another alternate reality by Captain Typhuss James Kira. Alternate timelines ]] In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. The United Federation of Planets was replaced by the United Bajoran Federation of Planets. Sam joined this new Starfleet with Helen Magnus. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. Samantha fell in love with Typhuss again, they started to date and later married in 2404. In 2406 Samantha and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss then married Helen. In 2407 Helen's and Typhuss's daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. In an alternate timeline accidentally created by SG-1 in which the Stargate Program never existed, Dr. Samantha Carter worked at Starbase 400 with Typhuss James Halliwell during an extended Xindi War. Dr. Carter was developing a new power source to help protect Earth from the Xindi. This is similar to Major Samantha Carter's work from an alternate reality. They traveled back to 2385 to fix the timeline. Sam, Dainel, Typhuss and Jack were able to stop the Xindi from winning the final battle of the war and restored the timeline. Other Samantha Carters Personality and traits Carter has often displayed a strong moral compass and a willingness to sacrifice in pursuit of saving others. She has demonstrated an ability to put her own life in jeopardy to save another, even a complete stranger but with also not wanting to harm others in pursuit of that goal. She has also demonstrated a strong stance on the treatment of prisoners. Carter has shown that she has a willingness to help those even when some of them have indicated that they are uninterested in any help such as when she was still willing to help to people of K'Tau after inadvertently allowing a foreign material to enter their star. She was willing to put her own personal life on hold in pursuit of helping others. As an astrophysicist Carter has a wide understanding of the universe. Carter has a PhD and during her years at Starfleet Academy was one of the brightest students topping all of the classes and earning every away given out. She has demonstrated a strong knowledge of mathematics, physics, chemistry and engineering. Her skills have been instrumental in the development of most of Earth's advanced technology. She has also demonstrated some diplomatic abilities. She also talks to her plants. Her service number is 366349. Relationships Throughout her years in the Stargate program, Sam's romantic life has taken several interesting twists and turns. Samantha Carter has an inordinate number of men who are in love with her, infatuated with her or strongly attracted to her as well as the short time it takes for her to jump into the sack with them. A reoccurring theme with these men is that most of them have died. Captain Jonas Hanson was killed off-world by a people he had manipulated into worshiping him as a god; Martouf was killed when, under Za'tarc programming, he attempted to kill the President, Lantash following him roughly a year later when he sacrificed himself to save SG-1; Narim is presumed dead along with the rest of his people, as is Joseph Faxon. Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira (coupled with Typhuss's own notoriety for dying and coming back to life over the years in the Stargate program - thus 'negating' Carter's "Black Widow Curse") and Dr. Rodney McKay seem to be the only ones who haven't yet died (though Jack has been 'officially dead' and brought back to life many times- coupled with McKay suffering one or two near-death experiences-, and in the alternate realities in which she and O'Neill were in a relationship he generally ended up dead). These events have led to a long-standing joke about a "Black Widow Curse;" perhaps the fact that Sam never returns McKay's interest is what has ultimately spared his life. Typhuss James Halliwell In 2354, Samantha Carter first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 2359, their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360 after joining the Stargate Program and SG-1. Later that year Sam was so lonely that she had sex with Typhuss in her quarters at the SGC. Later Sam told Typhuss that the only reason she had sex with him was that she was lonely snice their divorce a year before. At the end of 2377, Sam was finally reunited with Typhuss at the SGC after seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant. Typhuss was so happy to see Sam that he kissed her on the lips and Sam kissed him back. In 2377, after Typhuss returned to Earth, Sam and Typhuss went on vacation with each other to Risa. That night Sam had sex with Typhuss in her room for five hours. The next day Sam had sex with Typhuss again in her room for five hours. After Sam returned to the SGC, Vala asked Sam if she had a "good time on Risa", Sam replied "I did" and told Vala that she had "sex with a hot man she met on Risa." Unknown to Vala a the time the "hot man" was in fact Typhuss James Halliwell. Coupled with Typhuss's own notoriety for dying and coming back to life over the years in the Stargate program - thus 'negating' Carter's "Black Widow Curse. A heated conflict occured between the two when Sam accused Typhuss of attacking her. Sam later apologized to Typhuss after evidence was found, the attacker was a Changeling and their friendship was restored. In 2388, Kira filed for divorce from Typhuss, Kira was lonely and felt that Typhuss wasn't there for her. Typhuss got married to Sam again. The next day Sam got a fast divorce from Typhuss and Kira came over to talk, Kira stopped the divorce and reconciled with Typhuss. Jonas Hanson Before she joined the Stargate program, Sam was engaged to Captain Jonas Hanson. When she discovered how controlling he could be, she broke off the engagement with him. Martouf/Lantash A member of the Tok'ra, Martouf/Lantash had been the mate of Rosha/Jolinar of Malkshur. Upon meeting host and symbiote, Sam could feel the residual emotions left behind by Jolinar. Over time, she herself grew to become very fond of Martouf, but she never pursued the emotions as such a relationship could never have happened unless she became a Tok'ra herself, coupled with her uncertainty about the extent to which her feelings were her own or were simply the remnants of Jolinar's old emotions. She was forced to kill Martouf when he was discovered to be a Za'tarc, with Lantash dying a year later when he and his new host, Lieutenant Kevin Elliot, sacrificed themselves to save SG-1 and the other Tok'ra from an attacking Jaffa group using symbiote poison. Narim Narim was one of the Tollan that was rescued by Sam and SG-1. They grew close during their time together and remained so until his supposed death. She even gave him her cat. Orlin Orlin was an Ancient who fell in love with her and followed her home to Earth, where he Descended in order to stay with her. He was forced to Ascend again when his presence became known and members of the NID sought to capture him for interrogation. Several years later, he returned to Earth to aide them in discovering a cure for the plague brought upon them by aliens, but the circumstances of his descension meant that he was in the body of a child, as well as leaving him with brain damage. Joseph Faxon Joseph Faxon was an Ambassador assigned to negotiate with the Aschen. He offered to take Sam out to dinner and was very keenly interested in her. Upon discovering the Aschen's plans to destroy Earth, he forced her to leave him behind so that she could return. In an alternate timeline, Sam and Joe were happily married to one another until she discovered that the Aschen had managed to sterilize nearly the entire population of Earth. Upon her revealing this to Joe, he revealed that he had known about the sterilization, and had even agreed to it in return for the Aschen's protection extending to Earth (Although he had believed that the Aschen would only sterilise a third of the population to prevent rapid growth rather than the ninety percent they had done in reality). Helen Magnus Voyager had been declared "officially lost" by 2373. Due to the disappearance of the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], Helen and Sam became closer in 2374. Sam was lonely and Helen helped her, by that time Helen and Sam had feelings for each other and became lovers later that year. Following the discovery of Voyager's presence in the Delta Quadrant when The Doctor was sent to the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]], Sam got the news that Typhuss was alive and lost in the Delta Quardant. But Sam was still lonely and Helen had sex with Sam. The relationship only lasted for six months then Helen and Sam broke up. Pete Shanahan Pete Shanahan was a SCIS agent from Denver that Sam's brother Mark set her up with. Early on in their relationship, he grew suspicious of her mysterious job and odd work hours and did a background check on her through Starfleet Intelligence. He even started following her and landed himself in the middle of a battle with Osiris. As a result, Sam received permission to reveal the Stargate Program to him. Several months later, he proposed to her, whom she accepted, but after the death of Jacob Carter, Sam ended the relationship. Malcolm Barrett While not an obvious one, Carter never allowed this relationship to blossom. Agent Malcolm Barrett has showed interest in her on several occasions, making small advances, however she turned them down as she was either dating Pete Shanahan at the time or simply said that she was 'unavailable'. Jack O'Neill Perhaps her most interesting and most enduring relationship. For years, Colonel Jack O'Neill was her commanding officer, but this did not stop feelings from developing between the two. These feelings were revealed in the midst of the Za'tarc crisis, but both chose not to act on them given their working relationship. Sometime after, Jack is stuck in a time loop and decides to enjoy himself, kissing her on his second to last trip through the loop, an incident she does not remember. One recurring incident was Jack inviting her to go fishing at his cabin, something she always turned down until shortly after the death of her father. In two different alternate realities Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter were engaged or married to one another. In a third alternate timeline, where Sam was married to Joseph Faxon, they were clearly estranged from one another, given their difference of opinion concerning the Aschen Alliance. One reoccurring theme is the fact that Daniel seems to be oblivious to Jack and Sam's feelings for each other. On many occasions, Typhuss has pointed out the fact that Sam seems to worry about Jack as much as he worries about her to Jack, but Daniel remains unknowing, and Jack doesn't express these feelings to Sam. Jack has also stopped her from stating her feelings to him when he was thought to be dying. Daniel Jackson Jacob Carter, once noted that he favoured the idea of a relationship between Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson; given their mutual intellects, coupled with Daniel's own notoriety for dying and coming back to life- thus 'negating' Carter's "Black Widow Curse"-, the idea of a relationship between them is not as implausible as it might be. Even without a romantic relationship, Sam and Daniel continue to be close friends, the two often collaborating to solve some of the scientific mysteries they come across on their missions, Sam determining how their discoveries work after Daniel determines their mythological origin or translates their instructions. Rodney McKay On first glance there is not much of a relationship with Dr. Rodney McKay, but listening to him gives the clear impression that at least he was-and is-very interested in Carter, the one person he considers brilliant and possibly smarter or at least wiser than he is. On her arrival and appointment as the new leader of Starbase Atlantis after General Elizabeth Weir was replaced, McKay informs her that they won't be able to do anything about their "unrequited lust," as he is currently seeing Katie Brown. However, the thought had obviously never entered her mind. In an alternate universe, they had been married, but were currently divorced and not friendly; he was obviously deeply disturbed by news of that Sam's death. McKay is currently (and presumably will permanently be) involved with Jennifer Keller. Promotion History *Lieutenant: 2354 *Major: 2360 *Lieutenant Colonel: 2373 *Colonel: 2377 *Brigadier General: 2383 Personal Life Sam likes to go on vacation on Risa, the Pleasure Planet of the galaxy. In 2377 after Typhuss returned to Earth, Sam and Typhuss went on vacation with each other to Risa. That night Sam had sex with Typhuss in her room for five hours. The next day Sam had sex with Typhuss again in her room for five hours. After Sam returned to the SGC, Vala asked Sam if she had a "good time on Risa", Sam replied "I did" and told Vala that she had "sex with a hot man she met on Risa." Unknown to Vala a the time the "hot man" was in fact Typhuss James Halliwell. Hobbies During her off hours, Sam likes to work on her motorcycle (sometimes helped by Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler), work on her Naquadah generators, play chess with Cassie on Saturdays (when she is on Earth), and has lately discovered that she does, indeed, like fishing. She also talks to her plants. Gallery Samantha Carter leather.jpg|Samantha Carter in a black leather outfit Samantha Carter leather 2.jpg|Samantha Carter in a black leather outfit Samantha Carter leather 3.jpg|Samantha Carter in a black leather outfit Sam Carter tank top.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2377 Sam Carter 2377.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2377 SamCarter-StargateCommand.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2381 Sam Carter.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2381 Samantha Carter.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2381 Samantha Carter Atlantis.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2381 Colonel Carter.jpg|Colonel/Brigadier General Samantha Carter on Starbase Atlantis CarterHammond.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2384 Sam Carter 2384.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2384 Sam Carter Incursion.jpg|Samantha Carter in 2384 Category:Humans Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) personnel Category:Carter family Category:SG-1 members Category:Commanders of Stargate Command Category:Homeworld Command personnel Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:Atlantis expedition members Category:Starfleet officers Category:Halliwell family Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:George Hammond crew Category:Generals Category:Ancient technology experts Category:Doctors Category:Astrophysicists Category:Starbase Atlantis personnel Category:Stargate Command personnel Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Helen Magnus's love interests Category:Starfleet Marine fighter pilots Category:Scientists